Fanatics
by pathera
Summary: Harry and Draco locked in a room trying to hide from the forces of ultimate evil. One-shot, slash, Harry/Draco.


A/N: Welcome to another one-shot. This one cracked me up while I was writing. It's chock full of banter, slash, and two of our favorite wizards hiding in a room. Enjoy and please leave a review if you like it!

Disclaimer: As much as I like to pretend, no, I'm not J.K. Rowling. She's a genius and she's a billionaire. I am neither.

Fanatics

"That door is _not _going to hold."

As a matter of fact, the door was starting to splinter, unable to hold strong against the forces pounding on the other side of it. Soon enough it would break down, and the hordes would pour in and they, to put it most accurately, would be screwed.

"For the record," Draco Malfoy, Prince—and Sex God—of Slytherin, stated, "this is _your _fault."

"_Excuse _me?" His companion, Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World and Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die, said, his eyes narrowed. "You cannot possibly pin this all on me."

Draco smirked. "Oh, but I can Potter."

Harry folded his arms, staring down the blonde. "How, exactly, is this my fault?"

"I was following _you_, and where did you take us? To this death trap."

Harry scowled. "I didn't see you coming up with any bright ideas, Malfoy. You were too busy screaming like a bloody girl. And we wouldn't have _needed _to run if you had just listened to me."

Draco drew himself up, his nose in the air, for all the world a pompous pureblood. "I do not scream like a _girl_, Potter."

"Yes you do."

"And I will not resort to such childish arguments."

"Oh, get down off your high and mighty pedestal, Malfoy."

"Potter, would you like me to just open this door and shove you out?"

Harry glared, his green eyes narrowed and flickering dangerously. "Malfoy, if you open that door we're done. They won't be content with me; they'll grab you before you even have time to channel your inner girl scream."

Draco sneered, his gray eyes narrowing as well. "You're pushing it, Potter."

There was a particularly loud thud and the door gave an ominous groan; both boys flinched away, drawing closer together and eyeing the door, the argument dying away. They heard screaming and they flinched again.

"There's no other exit." Draco said slowly.

"And the anti-apparation wards are still up from the war."

"So we're bloody trapped. Completely and utterly trapped." Draco scowled and pulled his wand from his pocket. He leaned against the wall behind him, twirling his wand through his fingers and staring at the slowly but surely breaking door. His jaw was set. "Think we could get away with putting a hole through this wall?"

Harry stared at him, arms folded across his chest. "Are you insane?" Draco only arched his eyebrow and Harry sighed. "Tom would kill us." He paused. "Actually, correction. He would kill _you_." He tilted his head to the side. "Considering that…go ahead."

"In your dreams, Potter." Draco shot back. Then he raised one eyebrow even higher. "This probably is one of your dreams, isn't it? Having me trapped in a room all to yourself. So _that's _why you lead me here. Kinky."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

The door groaned and splintered. It was moments away from breaking open and there were screams on the other side.

Draco stared, calculating gleam entering his eyes. "How many of them do you think there are?"

Harry shrugged, inching back into a corner. "Fifty?"

"I think we could take them."

"Malfoy, there's _two _of us. There's _fifty _of them."

"Scared?"

"Considering that they followed us through Diagon Alley, into the Leaky Cauldron, and are breaking down the door, _yes_."

"Wimp."

"Prick."

The door splintered a little more and Harry tried to will himself invisible. He shot a nasty glare at Draco.

"You just _had _to kiss me in the middle of Diagon Alley, didn't you?"

Draco scowled. "Well I didn't expect _that_." He said, waving a hand at the half-splintered door, through which the horde of fangirls could be seen.

Harry shook his head. "Idiot. Remind me why I fell in love with you?"

"I'll remind you when we get the hell out of this. Just shut up and get your wand ready. We're not going down without a fight."

"I don't think that they want to _kill _us, per say…."

"Just maim. And drool over. And try to capture us for their insane pleasure." Draco shuddered. "I will never be reduced to that! Never!"

"You're so melodramatic."

The door splintered open, falling to the ground with a bang; the hordes of screaming fangirls rushed in like a tidal wave bearing down upon the shore.

Draco frantically cast stunning charms but they kept rushing inwards, surrounding him. He pushed himself as far against the wall as he could and Harry did the same.

Green eyes met gray over the heads of the fangirls. "Malfoy, if we don't make it out of this alive, I just want you to know…."

"That you love me, blah blah blah. Who's being melodramatic _now_?"

"That's not what I wanted to say." Harry cast one look at the hordes—terrifying they were, far more frightening than Voldemort could ever have hoped to be—and then looked back at Draco. "Draco, I'm pregnant."

There was a moment of stunned silence, when all of the shrill screaming stopped. Then, as one, every single fangirl dropped to the ground in a dead faint, their eyes rolling up into their heads as they proverbially melted into puddles of goo. The two wizards stood in the wreckage, Draco staring at Harry as though he had grown another head.

Harry nudged the nearest girl with his foot, looking down in interest. "Huh. Never thought that would actually work."

"That was a joke, right?" Draco said, his voice strained and unusually high-pitched.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Does someone need to explain the nuances of reproduction to you again?"

Draco shot him a patent Malfoy-Death-Glare and grabbed him by the collar, practically dragging him out the door.

"Let's get the hell out of here before they wake up." He said.

"Good plan." Harry agreed. "And, for the record? I am _never _going out in public with you again."

"Agreed."

The two wizards made a hasty retreat, and the fangirls woke up to find that their prey had slipped from their clutches.

Oh, but fangirls have long memories and infinite patience.

They would wait and they would plot and they would plan for that moment when the wizards let their guard down.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would not escape so easily again.

* * *

Reviews for the author?


End file.
